pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandbelching Meerslug
The 'Sandbelching Meerslug '''is a boss in ''Pikmin 3 and the third major boss encountered in Story Mode. It is a light brown, amphibian-like creature resembling that of a lamprey eel, with very small eyes, thick purple lips and two rows of large, sharp teeth. Further down its body, it gets wider and harbors spike-like protrusions. It appears to be based off the Antlion species despite its worm-like appearance. Strategy Upon attempting to dig out the cell phone in the middle of the arena, the Meerslug appears from beneath the sand to attack the captains and the Pikmin. It tunnels beneath the side, causing waves of sand to ungulate across the surface which signifies its location. It will try to consume Pikmin by creating a vortex in the sand that sucks in Pikmin. When it emerges from the ground, it attacks by spitting large clumps of sand to attack its prey, hence its name. If Pikmin are hit by the clumps of sand, they will be buried back in the ground. Beware, as this enemy is exceptional in that not only can it bury your Pikmin, but it can kill them while they are underground too as sprouts that get sucked in are devoured as if they were free running Pikmin. It behaves very much like a real-life Ant Lion, as it can create a pit of sand that's used to trap nearby prey with its mouth at the very center of the pit. After removing half of its HP, the holes it creates have walls, meaning the Pikmin can no longer escape. It will also begin shooting sandballs in rapid fire. However, when it does this, it needs a bit more time than normal to lump up the sand, leaving an optimal time swarm it. It is possible to immobilize the enemy by overwhelming it with Pikmin. This causes it to shoot out of the ground and lie on the floor for short while, leaving it vulnerable to further assaults. The best way to perform this is to use the swarm control that has the Pikmin rush towards the enemy once locked on (Throwing Pikmin doesn't work well here; if you can't get enough Pikmin to attack it at once, it will simply shake them off). Be sure to get very close to it before doing this. Otherwise, the shifting sand will make the Pikmin lose their target and stop halfway towards it, leaving them under idle status and highly vulnerable to getting buried under sandballs. Bomb Rocks can also be thrown into the creatures mouth whilst it is creating a vortex to cause damage. This also causes it to jump out of the sand. Upon defeat, it expels another cellphone, abeing more modern in appearance than the one dropped by the Armored Mawdad, and a relatively small watermelon, which bursts into smaller pieces after being expelled. Gallery Sandbelching Meerslug Scan.png|The Sandbelching Meerslug being scanned while shooting rocks. Dead SandBelching Meerslug.jpg|A deceased Sandbelching Meerslug. 00SlugSpoils.PNG|The spoils of defeating the Sandbelching Meerslug: A whole watermelon broken into pieces and a cellphone. SandbelchingMeerslug-Pikmin3.jpg|The Sandbelching Meerslug seen from a different angle. zlCfzREQQDEyNgDBPm.jpg|The Sanbelching Meerslug forced above ground and immobilized zlCfzREQRbICT8Sb-Z.jpg|A close up of the Sandbelching Meerslug's face. FerretPhone.jpg|The phone the Meerslug drops being analyzed by the SS Drake. Notice the ferret wallpaper. Sandbelching Meerslug.png|The Sandbelching Meerslug upon first appearing. Trivia *This creature is the only enemy in the series that can kill Pikmin sprouts. *If uprooted while in the sand trap phase, it glitches the camera. Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Stub Category:Unknown Families